Hechizo de Amor
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Un hechizo de amor lo condenó al envejecimiento por toda la eternidad. A pasar de ser el playboy más deseado por los siete mares, a ser un viejo decrépito amargado y resentido en su cueva, en lo profundo del Atlántico. La magia que descubre en su interior, lo hace convertirse en el mago del mar, ofreciéndole a las ingenuas criaturas del océano sus pociones para ser humanos toda...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Edades: Bella 18/ Edward 80**

**Hechizo de amor**

**Esta historia esta protegida por Safe Creative por el ****Código: 1404230641139  
Fecha 23-abr-2014 3:57 UTC  
Licencia: All rights reserved**

**.**

**Summary**

Un hechizo de amor lo condenó al envejecimiento por toda la eternidad. A pasar de ser el playboy más deseado por los siete mares, a ser un viejo decrépito amargado y resentido en su cueva, en lo profundo del Atlántico. La magia que descubre en su interior, lo hace convertirse en el mago del mar, ofreciéndole a las ingenuas criaturas del océano sus pociones para ser humanos toda la vida.

Una chica con un corazón único, que ve más allá de las apariencias de cada persona, cae, enamorándose de un joven guapo. Su corazón, desde el instante en que lo vio saltando de un acantilado hacia el océano, transformándose en tritón, no dejaba de latir por él, y más conociendo su origen. Solo restaba encontrarlo, y qué mejor manera que convertirse en una sirena con ayuda del mago del mar.

.

"_**¿Qué canción cantaban las sirenas?, o ¿qué nombre asumió Aquiles cuando se escondió entre mujeres? Éstas, aunque son preguntas enigmáticas, no están más allá de toda conjetura".**_

_**Sir. Thomas Browne**_

**Capítulo 1**

"_Las mujeres son como la frutas, entre más jugosas más deliciosas son._

_Solía pensar que mi vida era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y más, pero no saben cuánto me equivoqué en eso"._

.

.

—Vamos, Ed, es hora de divertirnos —gritó Emmett.

—¡Joder, Emmett! ¿No ves cómo estoy? —gruñí, removiéndome en mi cama.

Una carcajeada se escuchó en la habitación, haciéndome enfadar más.

—Estás como ostra: en mal estado, amigo. Deberías dejar de madrugar tanto —dijo burlón.

Le lancé mi almohada de algas marinas.

—No tengo la culpa. Ellas piden y yo solo cumplo sus caprichos. —Me senté en la cama encogiéndome de hombros.

Se fue acerando hasta mí y sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Quién fue ésta vez la víctima? ¿Tanya? ¿Angela? O, quizás, ¿Laurent? —Colocó dos dedos en su barbilla, simulando pensar.

—Fue Tanya, imbécil. A veces no sé por qué somos amigos.

—Porque soy irresistiblemente, extremadamente guapo y somos amigos de huevos. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me levanté estirando mi cola y me conduje hacia el cuarto de baño. Me lavé los dientes con las algas azules entretanto las burbujas de sal limpiaban mis escamas. Peiné con un coral mi cabello cobrizo reluciente. Sí, no había nadie tan guapo como yo, y por tal razón, solo las mujeres guapas y de buenas figuras entraban en mi cama.

Tan solo imaginarme follar con una sirena hermosa y un coño apretado, me ponía cachondo. Nunca me ha faltado afecto femenino y ahora mucho menos.

Mis padres quieren que siente cabeza, pero, ¿para qué hacerlo con una sola mujer, si puedo tener a miles con solo chasquear mis dedos?

Soy un hombre poderoso. Aunque me gusta trabajar desde las sombras, sin ser reconocido. La gente solo me ha visto en bailes y a cierta distancia, puesto que siempre desaparezco con alguna dama con urgencias placenteras. y quien mejor que yo para auxiliarlas.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar mi primer baile, a los dieciocho. Cómo permanecí una hora entre la gente y desaparecí para follar con una chica de dieciséis años. Gracias a Dios a esa edad ya se es mayor de edad para las sirenas y a los dieciocho para los hombres. Triste, pero cierto.

—Bueno, Ed, ¿qué tienen planeado hacer tú y _Ed Junior_? —pregunto Emmett levantándose de la cama.

—Nada que te importe, entrometido. —Ruedo los ojos.

—¡Ya sé! Vamos al Club Ola del Mar a divertirnos. —Me animó.

—No parece mala idea, hermano —concordé—. Quizás encontremos a alguien dispuesta a complacernos.

—Hagamos un trío. Tenemos dos semanas sin follar con una los dos.

—No me van lo tríos, pero todo por dar placer a esas estrellitas de mar. —Sonreí petulante.

Emmett me sacó, literalmente, flotando por el mar, dirigiéndonos al nuevo Club, a unas siete horas de donde nos hallábamos. Al menos llegaríamos a la hora perfecta. Las algas marinas estaban largas, apuntando hacia arriba; peces en grupos bailaban al son de la música por las almejas que tocaban los cangrejos.

Estaba oscureciendo, se notaba si mirabas a la superficie. ¿Cómo sería el mundo humano? Jamás lo hemos visto, y no es prohibido, solo que tenemos que pasar por un curso intensivo de cómo comportarse entre los humanos sin llamar la atención y evitar que ellos perciban la cola, agallas y escamas de por sí.

El club estaba iluminado por las luces provenientes de los corales. La entrada estaba abarrotada de gente que deseaba pasar. El club era nuevo y recién había abierto ayer. Visualicé a Emmett formarse en la inmensa cola. ¿Q_ué se cree?, ¿que yo voy hacer cola? ¡Já! Sí, como no._

Floté hasta donde estaba el portero, un pulpo negro con cara de asesino, mirándome de arriba abajo. Le tendí mi identificación y se puso nervioso, un efecto que causo en todos. Me abrió la piedra—que era la puerta—, y le hice un gesto a Emmett para que me siguiera.

—Abusas de tu poder. —Me reprochó con un puchero infantil.

—Era eso o quedarnos a esperar hasta mañana en la noche, idiota. —exclamé irónico.

—Vale, lo entiendo. —Levantó sus manos en señal de derrota.

Nos sentamos en la parte superior del club, donde quedaban las mesas VIP para gente importante como yo. La gente bailaba al ritmo de la música POP con sus parejas, o del mismo sexo sin ningún pudor, hacían lo que sea en la pista.

La vista era hermosa y mayor aún con las sexys camareras patrullando por todo el lugar, vestidas con tan solo unas estrellitas de mar en sus pezones.

Las relaciones sexuales entre nosotros eran iguales que la de los humanos, con la diferencia de que nosotros podíamos controlar el cambio; los adolescentes eran muy hormonales, su transformación era involuntaria, dejando ver su miembro erguido.

Por suerte eso me ocurrió.

En fin, observo detenidamente una rubia sirena que viene caminando hasta nosotros, con una falda de algas cubriéndole su sexo. ¡Qué lástima! Nos sonríe pícara y se posa enfrente de nosotros.

—¿Qué desean tomar, caballeros? —Su voz era seductora.

—Yo quiero algo fuerte para empezar. Quizás un Hertil1, preciosa —dice Emmett con su mejor sonrisa, haciéndola ruborizar.

—¿Y usted, joven? —Se dirige hacia mí.

—Si tú estás en la lista de bebidas, pues a ti es a quien quiero, nena. —La recorrí con la vista seductoramente—. Por otro lado, quiero lo mismo que mi amigo.

—Enseguida se los traigo, señores. —Se marchó apresuradamente.

Después de que se fuera la chica, Emmett se incorporó con una sonrisa divertida, dejándome solo. No me importa, de seguro estará cogiendo por algún lado. La chica llega con nuestras bebidas, abriendo la cortina que nos cubre de ojos indiscretos. Al terminar, la tomo del brazo, posándola a horcajadas de mi cola.

Ella, sin preámbulos, estampa sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado y sin significado alguno, solo deseo y lujuria es lo que nos domina en ese instante a ambos.

Con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, se muerde su labio su labio inferior. Tomo mi forma humana, la sostengo del cabello para besarla en su cuello a la vez que retiro las pequeñas estrellitas de mar, dejando sus pezones erguidos y listos para saborearlos. Su color era moreno y la textura suave como la seda. Llevo mi mano hasta su falda de algas, destrozándola de un tirón, meto mi mano entre los labios de su coño húmedo y resbaladizo.

La sujeto por la barbilla, alejando mis dedos de su sexo, con tal de que me mire fijamente.

—Mételo en tu boca y ponlo duro, preciosa —le susurré al oído y pasando la punta de mi lengua por su lóbulo.

Le ofrecí mi miembro.

Se bajó de mí, poniéndose de rodillas entre mis piernas y tomando con sus manos mi enorme miembro. Lo embutió en su boca. Húmeda y caliente eran las sensaciones que sentía con cada mamada que me daba. Mi miembro se fue poniendo duro al paso de su lengua en mi cabeza en forma de ciruela. Arañó con sus dientes un poco mi glande, aumentando mi placer; entretanto continuaba estimulándome con su mano. Mi polla se encontraba súper dura y clamando por enterrarse en su coño.

La música retumbaba y los gritos de la gente resonaban por todo el lugar. Todo ello hacía el momento más excitante. A mi edad solo pensaba en follar.

¿Quién necesita una sola mujer cuando hay tantas en el mar?

Ah sí, mi padre cree que necesito una buena mujer y sentar cabeza como primogénito. ¡Al diablo con eso! Para eso está Aro, mi hermano menor, es un poco raro, pero de seguro estaría dispuesto.

—Mmm… —Fue la sensación de su lengua recorriendo mi polla que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La tomé bruscamente por su cabello, haciendo que mi polla toque su garganta y derramándome en su boca. Ella, por su parte, con gusto aceptó mi semen, tragándolo todo. Sin preludio, la alcé sentándola de una en mi polla; un gemido sonoro brotó de sí. Las estocadas eran rápidas y salvajes, sin parar. Una y otra vez. Cambié la posición en la que nos encontramos, dejándola en cuatro, en los asientos corredizo donde había estado sentado con Emmett hace unos minutos.

—Más…ha…más…

¿Cómo negarme a una petición tan dulce como esa, si me lo pide de esa forma tan excitante?

Saqué mi polla por completo, volviéndosela a enterrar de una sola estocada. Podía sentir su cálido interior envolviéndome con cada arremetida que le proporcionaba. Gracias a Dios la música estaba a todo volumen y nadie, a excepción de mí, podía oír sus gritos de placer.

Su coño estaba apretando mi polla, tratando de ordeñarla, era una sensación divina. Con fuerza bruta la penetré, haciéndola gemir como caballito de mar en celo.

Sosteniéndola de las caderas, ejerzo más fuerza en mis embestidas, hasta que mi cuerpo se tensó, vaciándose en su interior y haciéndola brillar de varios colores al llegar ambos al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Salí de su interior. Volví a tener mi cola y procedí a sentarme. Ella, con su culo empinado, seguía respirando con dificultad, hasta que poco a poco se fue incorporando. Se colocó las estrellitas de mar en sus pezones y cogió del techo unas algas que caían como decoración, situándoselas en su cintura cubriendo sus partes. Una sonrisa de satisfacción enfilaba su rostro. Con una leve movida de sus caderas, se marchó dejándome saciado.

Le di un sorbo a mi Hertil. Nada tan relajante como una buena bebida después de coger. Cerré mis ojos, imaginándome cómo sería hacerlo con humanas bellas. ¿Quién podría estar con alguien feo? Pues, en definitiva, yo no. Me da asco todo aquello que es horrible y sin valor alguno. Sí, soy superficial en ese sentido.

_Edward, todos tus deseos se harán realidad…_

Se me cayó la copa al escuchar un susurro. Me levanté y, haciendo a un lado la cortina negra que nos cubría, escudriñando por todos lados, tratando de hallar el dueño de esa voz. Sin embargo, no había nadie.

Fruncí el ceño. _Esto no me da buena espina_. Caminé con mi rostro sin expresión alguna buscando a Emmett, pero sin tener éxito.

¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido ese idiota? Siempre que lo necesito desaparece como un espectro del mar. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello, desesperado. Bajé a la pista de baile y me dispersé entre la gente.

Una chica pelirroja se me acercó sin ningún pudor, tocando la parte de mi cola donde podría ubicarse mi polla. Bueno, al fin y al cabo otra follada más no me caerá mal.

La agarré llevándola hacia el baño de damas, que no sé para qué lo ponen si nuestro organismo solo hace sus necesidades una vez al mes para limpiar nuestro cuerpo. En un cubículo la besé. Ambos quedamos en forma humana, por lo que empecé a estimularla con mis dedos, aunque no era necesario, pues se encontraba lista.

Me rodeó, con sus largas piernas color crema, mi cintura mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada. Ellas piden y yo les doy.

Si no fuera por el agua fría del Océano Pacífico, de seguro estaríamos sudando por tal acto. Su piel junto la mía y el agua agitándose entre nosotros hacía más estimulante la penetración. Un gemido leve salió de su boca. Mi lengua rodeó uno de sus pezones erectos, saboreándolo en círculos.

¡Joder, qué bien se sentía follar!

Una embestidas más y el gozo del placer nos golpeó a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nuestras respiraciones eran algo agitadas después de vaciarme en ella. La bajé de mí colocándola en el suelo, dándole un beso y sonriendo al marcharme, sin explicaciones algunas.

Este soy yo. Solo cojo, follo salvajemente. No hago el amor con palabras dulces ni prometo castillos en las nubes. Me gusta el sexo duro y sin complicaciones. Una noche conmigo y adiós al rato, muy rara vez tengo a la misma mujer seguida. Tanya es una chica que está siempre dispuesta, le gusta el sexo sin relaciones ni recuerdos, nos saciamos el uno del otro y luego nos olvidamos del otro. Es una aventura de una noche con solo una regla: ¡follar y adiós! Y me he mantenido libre de chicas en busca de un marido hasta la fecha.

Floté con paso seguro, ganándome algunas miradas descaradas por el género femenino y otras de odio por el masculino. ¿Qué culpa tengo de ser tan irresistible? Y si ellos no pueden tener a su chica quieta por unos minutos, es porque no son lo suficiente machos para satisfacerlas como es debido.

Eso me recuerda a Lila, la novia de mi amigo Jasón. Supuestamente le era fiel hasta que nos conocimos, y los tres años de fidelidad se fueron al caño en una noche de sexo ardiente con ella. Emmett y yo la disfrutamos. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos un trío y practicamos algo de BDSM.

Después de eso, Jasón nos descubrió al momento de en que habíamos acabado, yo en su apretado coño virginal y Emmett en su culo. La muy perra solo gemía más alto. Los dos nos ganamos un puñetazo en la cara y ella quedó soltera.

_Yo te daré lo que tu corazón anhele…_

La misma voz susurró nuevamente, ya me tenía cabreado eso de no saber quién coño me jugaba una broma de mal gusto, advirtiendo que no le aguanto a nadie ese tipo de tonterías, a excepción del infeliz de Emmett, que por más que lo golpee, él continúa haciéndolo.

La gente bailaba, bebía y follaba sin importarle su entorno. Me fui acercando a la barra olvidándome del susurro molesto. Con un gesto pedí un _Coraltil Express_ (2) para relajarme. Me sobé la cien con mis dedos y el _bartman_ colocó mi pedido a mi lado. Sorbí un trago largo y dejé fluir el alcohol por todo mi sistema.

—Compadrito, ¿qué tal te ha ido? —Me dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndome ahogar.

—¡Maldición, Emmett! —le grité. Mi bebida yacía derramada en mi cola mientras tosía.

—Bájale una raya a tu enojo, hermano. —Sonrió.

—No te golpeo por todos estos años de amistad, Emm. —Lo miro con el ceño fruncido—. De todos modos, ¿dónde coño estabas?

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios.

—Estaba con dos hermanas gemelas y su amiga en el cuarto de servicio, y te juro que valió la pena follar con esas tres fieras, Ed —comentó—. No me dejaban tranquilo, no hasta que estuviera completamente complacido y luego las saciara. Ahora estoy aquí solo para ti.

—Sabes que hoy es tu última noche, ¿no? —dije mientras daba un trago a mi bebida.

Él suspiró, quedándose en silencio. Sabía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ordenó un trago y se sentó junto a mí en la barra, mirándome con decepción en sus ojos. Pobre mi amigo. Si pudiera ayudarlo, lo haría. Pero era su deber como primogénito.

—Sí, ya tengo las maletas hechas. —Ingirió un trago—. Me iré por dos años al Océano Índico a conocer a mi futura prometida de catorce años, y si congeniamos, a sus dieciséis será mi esposa. Soy el único hijo mayor, y mi hermano de un año de edad no cuenta para el deber con mi familia. Se lo prometí a mi madre en su lecho de muerte, Ed, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Ni yo mismo me siento preparado para contraer matrimonio con una chiquilla mimada de papi y mami.

—Sé que es difícil, por eso no te aconsejo, ya que no sé qué proponerte, hermano. —Lo observé con seriedad—. Inténtalo un tiempo. Y si esa niña te saca de las casillas, bien que puedes follar con la servidumbre, o la muerte puede ser una opción —sugerí entre burlas—. Y si no, vuelve a casa, idiota.

—Eso haré, amigo. Pero como es mi última noche de libertad, la disfrutaré al máximo.

—Así se habla, Emm. Dale con todo.

Se levantó de la barra cogiendo de la cintura a dos rubias explotadas, llevándoselas al baño de damas. Ninguna puso objeción alguna al marcharse con un desconocido, luego desaparecieron en su interior.

_Ven a verme en el acantilado…_

Me estoy volviendo loco, ya estoy delirando con tanta bebida. Suspiré, levantándome de la barra para irme. Le diría primero a Emm que me hospedaría en un coral decente para dormir. Ya la cabeza me estaba doliendo. ¡Joder! Primera vez que caigo tan rápido con unas copas.

Esquivando a la gente en la pista de baile, me dirigí al baño donde se escuchaban leves gemidos provenientes de un cubículo. _Todo lo hace a lo grande, sin importarle el tamaño del lugar_. Emmett estaba follándose a una de las rubias, sentado en lo que sería un váter para los humanos, pero hecha de roca sólida, mientras que con la lengua le practicaba sexo oral a la otra. La última chica estaba de lado con la pierna alzada, follando los dedos de Emmett.

Tosí ganándome solo la atención de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya me voy, solo te aviso. Feliz viaje, amigo. —Le sonreí—. Disfruta mientras puedas, ya que estarás en celibato.

Me reí por lo alto al cerrarle la puerta, escuchando un juramente del otro lado. A veces yo también tenía mis momentos.

_Tus deseos se harán realidad…_

Definitivamente necesitaba una noche de un plácido sueño para tranquilizarme. Si seguía así quedaría loco de por vida, con esas absurdas voces en mi cabeza. Ya mi mente me juega sucio, no me deja ver entre realidad y la alucinación.

Salí del club tomando mi cabeza con las manos.

Nadé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a un coral donde di algunas monedas y cristales para el pago de dos días. Ya en la habitación, me acosté y los truenos no me dejaban dormir. Poseidón de seguro estaba molesto al saber que me había ido otra vez sin avisar.

Ya no importaba, recibiría los sermones de todos los días sobre sus aventuras por los océanos y toda esa chorrada de palabrerías. Me removí en la cama y un golpe leve en la puerta me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación. Gruñí levantándome. ¿Quién molesta a estas horas? Abrí la puerta de un tirón, encontrándome con una anciana en harapos y vieja.

—Buenas noches, jovencito —saludó la anciana—. ¿Podría quedarme con usted hasta que amanezca? Me da temor ir más allá en la oscuridad.

No me agradaba en absoluto esta insulsa anciana, que osaba molestarme en medio de una casi resaca, que de seguro me dolería hasta la mierda mañana. Estaba cabreado y ella solo hacía que mi enojo creciera.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no es posible. —Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Regresé a la cama. Tratando de conciliar el sueño, la puerta sonó nuevamente.

¡Joder! ¿Es que nadie me iba a dejar en paz?

Me levanté exasperado y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

—¿Quién mierda molesta? —mascullé.

Era la anciana otra vez.

—Me has rechazado por mi apariencia, si hubiera sido una jovencita bella y hermosa me habrías acogido en tu lecho. Sin embargo, por permitirte llevar por las apariencias, tu castigo será ser un viejo decrépito, hasta que alguien te acepte por tu físico y al fin deshaga el hechizo. —Recitó unas palabras inentendibles en mi idioma y un humo negro me rodeó, envejeciéndome a tal grado que podría morir en cualquier momento.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Mi piel era arrugada y colgaba de mis brazos, mi pelo cobrizo era blanco como una estrella del cielo, mi hermoso físico había quedado en el pasado, dejando a este feo ser que se supone era yo ahora.

—N-No… ¡No! —grité. Mi vista se posó en la anciana que me miraba con burla—¿Qué me has hecho, bruja? ¡Dímelo! ¡Quítame esto!

—Cuando en verdad alguien te ame en tu nueva apariencia, el hechizo se romperá. Si te sirve de consuelo, hay otra opción. Sería que tú, el playboy que me rechazó hace un año por no parecerle suficientemente hermosa, te enamores, que te duela tanto como para no dejarla ir nunca. —Se rio—. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero la magia negra tiene sus reglas y para poderla emplear el individuo a ser embrujado tendría que hacer algo que a la bruja no le gustara y, ¡bingo! Caíste en la trampa. Aunque lo del acantilado hubiera sido mejor.

—¡Eras tú! Estabas en mi mente —la acusé.

—Necesitaba actuar inteligente para atraerte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue un placer desgraciar tu vida.

Sin más se marchó, se esfumó como una nube de tinta negra dejándome solo. Mi desesperación aumentó considerablemente en la habitación. Mirándome en el espejo, observando mi reflejo. En un acto de ansiedad lo despedacé con mi puño, hiriéndome en el camino.

_¡No! ¡Noooooo!_

Destruí la habitación y todo lo que contenía. La agonía me condujo al límite de mi furia. ¡Maldición! Destrocé la cama y la mesa de noche. La puerta la quebré en dos y empecé a nadar todo lo que me permitía mi estado decrépito. No me importaba si estaba en la soledad absoluta del mar, ya no importaba a dónde me dirigía, solo quería huir de todo y olvidar que esto había pasado.

Traté, inútilmente, de matarme incrustándome una estaca de un barco hundido. Fue en vano, la herida se cicatrizaba por sí sola, como si jamás existiera. Me ofrecí como comida a los tiburones; no obstante, todo quedaba como antes. Nada de lo que hiciera me daba la muerte.

Me trasladé a la zona más alejada del Océano Atlántico. El frío aliviaba mi pena, el silencio mi soledad y la oscuridad me libraba de la luz.

Así transcurrieron cinco años, en los que era el mago del océano. Únicamente la gente valiente se me acercaba, con tal de hacer pociones y hechizos para sus deseos. El pago: su voz o algo de valor que me sirviera. Esos pobres ilusos no sabían que estaban pactando con el mismo demonio.

Algunos que no podían llegar a realizar el curso para ser humanos, suplicaban que los convirtiera eternamente en humanos porque se enamoraron de uno. Y todos acababan iguales: muertos, despreciados, esclavizados por no tener voz. Si eran mujeres, se convertían en amantes y esclavas sexuales de los hombres. Ellos conocían el precio de su decisión al ir a la superficie.

Cuando ascendía a la superficie por algunos ingredientes para mis pociones, tendía a mezclarme entre ellos hasta el anochecer, que desaparecía lanzándome desde un acantilado. Duraba como máximo cinco días de cada mes hechizado con mí antigua apariencia, que al tocar agua se desvanecía quedándome viejo.

Al paso de los años era temido en el mudo del mar por quienes me habían conocido. El precio por mis servicios era justo. Un par de piernas por su voz. Yo era un ganador, y apreciaba que todo lo que poseía fuera de un valor incalculable.

Este era yo: el mago del mar, fue hechizado por una bruja resentida y solo se deshará el embrujo por alguien de corazón puro que me ame por quien soy. ¡Já! Como si hubiera alguien dispuesta a besar estas horribles arrugas. La cólera se apoderó de mí y acabé destrozando algunos frascos.

_Hechizo de amor. _

Esa era mi maldición, estaba escrito en los libros de magia y todo era tal cual me lo había dicho la bruja hace tantos años. Suspiré con melancolía. ¿Habrá alguien capaz de amarme? Eso será muy difícil. Ya lo intenté una vez, y fracasé sintiéndome humillado.

Ya acepté mi vida como es. Ahora, me dedico a destruir las almas de los ingenuos, que piensan que estar en el mundo humano, es un cuento de hadas.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**N/A:**

**1****Hertil: algo parecido al agua ardiente.**

**2****Coraltil Express: agua de algas con alcohol dulce, pero fuerte al beber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Edades: Bella 18/ Edward 80**

**__****Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Hechizo de amor**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

"_**El momento mágico es un instante en el cual, un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra vida".**_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_**.**_

"_**Las mujeres son unos ángeles, pero al momento de tener sexo son unas verdaderas diablesas, una sonrisa y un coqueto, y las tendrás a tus pies".**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_**.**_

¡JODER! No ha venido, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verle hoy. Suspiré resignada. Qué mala rajada me he llevado. Pensé que vendría hoy a comprarle a mi padre especias, pero por lo visto solo se la pasa por aquí una vez al mes por dos semanas, si no recuerdo mal…

_Isabella, ¿cómo se te ocurre espiar todos los días a ese pobre hombre? _La verdad es que no me importa seguirlo como perro al amo, Él es todo lo que jamás había soñado en mi vida, era fornido y muy sexy, tenía un culo prieto en esos pantalones de cueros que se le ajustaban como una segunda piel a sus glúteos y Jesús, poseía unos ojos más hermosos que el mismo prado del valle, unas esmeraldas que solo se fijaron en mí dos veces en estos años.

Desde que tengo memoria ese joven siempre venía a la tienda de mi padre a comprar nuestras especias, eran muy raras y variadas para cualquier turista o un médico en especialización. Entraba por esa puerta todos los días a buscar diferentes productos, desde mi pequeña mesa y sillita lo observaba detenidamente cuando era pequeña, en una sola ocasión me saludó con una sonrisa tan angelical que me produjo un vuelco al corazón.

En su mirada podía admirar esas bellezas verdes en sus ojos como también esa tristeza que lo embargaba y trataba de ocultar. Su esencia era desconsolada y melancólica, te hacía sentir a punto de caer al vacío. Ese hombre debió haber sufrido mucho para cargar con ese peso encima, el cual lo envejecía más de lo que aparentaba su alma.

Yo poseía un don muy extraño, podía ver la esencia de cada persona y saber si era malo o buena, y éste definitivamente era un gran hombre, aunque manchado con un error escrito en su cara.

En esta vida todos cometemos errores pero nunca es tarde para cambiar, las segundas oportunidades siempre existen a pesar de lo se haya hecho en el pasado. Mi padre aún no se perdonaba no hacer nada para salvar a mi madre, unos días después de yo nacer, cuando entraron a robarnos. A ella la violaron y mataron luego de cargar con todo el dinero. Mi padre siempre ha tenido esa misma mirada, y a pesar de que no fue su culpa, él profesa que así fue. Los hombres pueden ser muy testarudos cuando se lo proponen, de eso he aprendido algo.

¡Qué desilusión! Pensé que él vendría este mes pues era hora, pero no ha vuelto desde hace dos meses atrás. ¿Por qué? Esta vez sí había reunido suficiente valor para confesarle mi amor y él nada que aparece. ¡Joder, qué frustración! Lo peor es que mi padre ya no está para aconsejarme sobre chicos.

Mi padre. Pensar en él me llena de alegría. Murió hace un año de pulmonía, el diagnóstico fue rápido y no se pudo hacer nada. Yo me encargaba del negocio de la especias y aprovechaba para conversar con el joven que tanto quería. Mi padre estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos, en ocasiones me llamaba la atención y me molestaba tanto como podía haciéndome sonrojar hasta más no poder. Me reí apoyándome en el mostrador, en eso sonó la campana del puerto. ¡Es él! Miré, pero para mí decepción era Irina, que entraba a paso lento presumiendo su nuevo vestido.

―Oh, Isabella, mira mi nuevo vestido, comprado en la tienda más cara de París. ¿Qué te parece? ―Me miró arrogante.

―Parece… Mmmm…es algo amarillo, lucirás como un pollito. ―Me reí, Irina salió hecha una furia tirando la puerta tras de sí.

Hay cosas en esta vida que simplemente no cambian, y esa es una muestra de ello. Irina, desde que tengo memoria, ha sido superficial y le encanta presumir lo que su padre le compra. Entre más caro, mejor; que si sus nuevos zapatos, arteras, joyas y demás. Ella no ha madurado, a mí parecer su cerebro debe asemejarse a un maní pequeño.

Yo soy la niña más pobre del pueblo, sin embargo, vivo bien, no necesito tantas cosas. Siempre conté con las muñecas de mi madre para jugar, eran tan bonitas y estaban tan bien cuidadas desde que me las obsequió mi padre a mi cinco años; jamás las he ensuciado o arrastrado por ahí, solo las mantengo en mi mesa de noche, así me siento más cerca de mi madre.

Y para sorpresa mía, el día que murió mi padre me confesó todo y me mostró un compartimiento secreto ubicado debajo de la casa, allí se encontraba en una bonita caja, un broche en forma de estrella con un zafiro circular en el medio bordado de rubíes y esmeraldas con diamantes a su alrededor. Era de mi madre y tenía escrito algo raro en la parte de atrás que no podía leer, quizás fuera latín pero lo dudaba, al menos tener algo tan valioso de ella me encantaba.

¿Por qué mi madre tendría algo que valdría una fortuna? No lo sabía. Mi padre únicamente me dijo: "_atesóralo como nada en tu vida, eso te protegerá más de los que_ _mal te quieran hacer"._ No entendía muy bien a qué se refería mi padre con eso. ¿Quién querría hacerme algo? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Suspiré pesadamente.

No era como si tuviera una mejor amiga para conversar todo el tiempo mis problemas, si yo era la el pato raro del pueblo, como me apodaron mis ex-compañeros de escuela. Yo no he hecho nada para ser tratada de esa forma en mi niñez, yo veía las cosas por su belleza interior no por lo externa, eso llega a marchitarse y perder brillo algún día; en cambio, la interior brilla con intensidad si la persona es de un corazón leal, se ve joven y con vitalidad para la vida, a eso me refiero cuando conozco a gente nueva.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Todas estas preguntas rondaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza... ¿Dónde vivirá? Tenía tanta curiosidad de saber en qué lugar viviría un hombre de tan buen porte. ¡Joder! Me siento caliente con solo pensar en él, mojaré si tengo pensamientos pervertidos.

_No lo puedes evitar_. Genial, ahora hablo conmigo misma, ya sí que estoy loca.

Observé la tienda y me levanté de la silla, me pondría acomodar la nueva mercancía que había llegado ayer. Las repisas con los sacos que contenían las especias estaban muy bien ordenadas. Por día solo tenía como máximo cinco clientes y en temporada de gripes la tienda se llenaba, lo que me venía muy bien.

Solo era yo, pero aun así debía trabajar para comer y aunque me administraba muy bien era difícil en algunas ocasiones solo comer pan duro. Deseaba poder tener estofado o un pollo asado con puré de patatas, aunque solo me lo permitía una vez a la semana. Mmmm…. Ya me estaba dando hambre y cómo no, si ni siquiera he desayunado y es casi la hora del almuerzo. Mi estómago protestaba con locura que lo alimentara, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí en búsqueda un poco de pan de hace cuatro días, le di un mordisco. Le agradezco a Dios por tener una dentadura fuerte.

Lo retiré a un lado y terminé de acomodar lo que faltaba. Me hallaba en la parte de atrás acomodando un saco de pimienta, más conocido como el Rey de las especias. La campana de la tienda sonó anunciando que alguien había llegado.

―¡Ya voy! ―grité desde atrás.

Le dieron dos toques a la campanita del mostrador insistentemente.

―¡Joder! He dicho que ya voy, por amor a Jesús. ―Caminé frustrada hasta llegar al despacho mientras me sacudía las manos para quitarme un poco el polvo―. ¿Qué desea..?

Al levantar la vista deseé que la tierra me tragara; es más, quería morir incinerada en ese mismo instante. Frente a mí se hallaba nada más que el hombre de mis fantasías eróticas y estaba como quería el muy condenado. ¡Maldición! Estaba tan apetecible en ese momento que por mis muslos se empezó a deslizar un poco de mis jugos. Me sonrojé un poco por tal hecho hormonal de mi cuerpo, me avergonzaba que él tuviera ese poder en mí.

¿Por qué justamente tenía que llegar? ¿Por qué tuvo que escucharme maldiciendo? Se suponía que él no debería oírme juramentar. Qué pena, me sonrojé aún más cuando fijó su vista en mí y arqueó una ceja cobriza.

―No sabía que la hija del dueño podía juramentar como todo un marinero ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sentí una explosión detrás de mí cuando me dijo eso, ahora sí que me pondría a correr hasta alejarme de él.

―L-Lo siento… ―Fue lo único que pude articular.

¿Qué se cree? ¿Que solo porque es el hombre más sexy del mundo y me hace mojar no lo pondré en su sitio? Tiene razón, no haré nada, él me mata de amor. Lloré internamente al saber que era tan masoquista y me encantaba.

Recargó uno de sus brazos en el mostrador, regalándome una sonrisa galante y observando a su alrededor para después posar su mirada en mí.

―¿Qué tiene de nuevo? ―preguntó.

―Sígame y le mostraré. ―Caminé hasta la parte de atrás mientras él me seguía de cerca.

Juro por Dios que sentía su mirada fija en mi trasero. ¡No! Me estaba mojando ¿Por qué no puede mirar a otro lado? Su vista era intensa, si no, no estaría tan tensa y nerviosa. _Relájate, Isabella, respira profundamente, solo es un hombre. _Sí, pero el hombre más sexy del planeta tierra.

Llegamos a los sacos de especias y con un gesto con mi mano y apartándome un poco de su camino lo insté a que pasara y viera la mercancía nueva. Él avanzó con paso elegante y con su mano derecha fue agarrando y oliendo todo lo que había en el lugar. Yo permanecí parada en una esquina con mis manos atrás de mi espalda retorciéndolas entre sí.

Él se agachó para palpar la textura de una extraña planta y, ¡por los clavos de Cristo! Ese culo forrado en cuero le quedaba… Ugh, era como si estuviera desnudo y sin nada encima, me daría hemorragia nasal con solo quedarme ahí mirándolo fijamente.

―Si continúa mirando mi trasero, me sentiré cohibido, señorita ―comentó burlón y sin mirarme siquiera.

¿Cómo supo que lo miraba? Traté de fijar mí vista a otro punto inespecífico, era tan tentador observarlo un poco más, pero ya estaba muy avergonzada para agregar otra cosa a la lista.

¡Jesús! Se agachó en canclillas y su trasero se acentuó más, mis ojos estaban que se salían de sus órbitas. En medio de mi trance escuché una risa pequeña, ¡maldito! Se estaba riendo de mí, lo hizo a propósito. Bueno, tampoco es como si no lo disfrutara. ¡Basta! Isabella, tranquilízate por amor de Dios, que estás cachonda por él. Mis difuntos padres deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas por mis pensamientos tan impuros.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al próximo saco. No me miró y yo traté de no hacer lo mismo, me concentré en las margaritas de la ventana.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese trance, hasta que unos dedos chasquearon en frente de mis ojos.

―Hasta que por fin se digna a hacerme caso. ―Me miró molesto.

Me sonrojé y agaché mi vista.

―Lo siento, no quería…

―Ya no importa, me llevaré estas diez bolsas. ―Las tomó en sus manos metiéndolas en unas canastas.

Me di media vuelta y lo observé para que me siguiera al mostrador, donde tenía un pesador. Me fue pasando una por una y yo fui anotando su peso, en total eran cien mil monedas de oro, _con eso viviría bien por dos meses. _Al terminar, se disculpó un momento y fue a buscar otras cosas que le faltaban; la cuenta era exorbitante, no sabía si tendría para pagar todo eso.

Me mordí mi labio inferior, estaba nerviosa y él estando tan cerca de mí… ugh, me hervía la sangre y el calor era insoportable.

Su mirada seria como el hielo me penetraba hasta más allá del alma. ¡Diablos! Estaba en serios problemas si me caía por lo nerviosa que estaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal enviando miles de sensaciones turbadoras por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar de estar juguetón a alguien tan frío como un tempano de hielo? Era tan extraño y su aura aumentó un poco más a violeta. _Está reviviendo su pasado._ Debió ser algo muy trágico o un golpe traumático para que tenga este estado de ánimo tan sombrío.

―Sabe, no debería sentirse melancólico. ―Le sonreí―. Su aura es oscura por la tristeza que lo embarga, el pasado es el pasado, si no se rinde conseguirá la meta.

Una ceja se levantó y me miró con resentimiento.

―No necesito que nadie, mucho menos usted, sienta lastima por mí. Yo no le he pedido su opinión, así que mejor resérvese sus comentarios. ―Dejó una bolsa con muchas monedas de oro y se marchó dando un portazo.

No era mi intención molestarlo. _Genial, Bella, has metido la pata hasta el fondo, ahora jamás querrá venir a verte o comparar en la tienda_. Revisé las monedas y era mucho más de lo que debía pagarme. Agarré lo que me debía, lo demás lo devolví en el saquito y salí corriendo detrás de él, cerrando la puerta con llave. Ojalá pudiera alcanzarlo, o tendría que esperar otro mes, y eso si se aparece después de esto.

Lo visualicé caminando hacia las montañas que comunicaban con el siguiente pueblo, el mar estaba del lado izquierdo y a muchos les daba vértigo mirar o asomarse por el acantilado, ubicado un poco más arriba. Unas carretas tiradas por burros pasaban sin cesar, y el ganado de ovejas no me permitía alcanzarlo. Como pude, salté entre las carretas y la gente que me impedía el paso para llegar a mi objetivo.

Seguí corriendo como una lunática por el camino que llevaba al acantilado; debajo de él únicamente se encontraba el mar, colisionando con la montaña con furia en esas olas salvajes.

¡Vaya que camina rápido! No lo veía por ninguna parte.

Me dolían los pies por tanto correr y el vestido no ayudaba mucho en mi trote, quizás se lo devuelva la próxima vez. ¡No! Se lo llevaré ahora mismo, no debe estar muy lejos.

Desconozco de dónde o cómo saqué fuerzas y seguí corriendo, hasta que en el acantilado lo vi mirando al vacío. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Mirando? Qué pregunta más tonta, obvio que se quiere suicidar.

El terror invadió mi sistema.

―Señor, no lo haga ―exclamé; sin embargo, no podía escucharme debido a la distancia.

Traté de acercarme, pero en eso se lanzó hacia abajo. El miedo me impulsó a correr más deprisa tras él. Al asomarme, vi algo que jamás creí posible, el joven que antes tenía piernas ahora solo poseía una cola semejante a la de un pez; no estaba segura y más a esta distancia de altura, pero una cola no se podía ocultar, ¿no? Se fue nadando hasta llegar a una piedra, sentarse en ellas con el objetivo de acomodar las bolsas en la una cesta.

Yo me hallaba hechizada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Luego, sin previo aviso, se sumergió en el agua con un salto magistral.

¡No! Esto tenía que ser un sueño de esos locos cuando estaba pequeña. El joven que me pone a mil es un pescado, ¿o un pez? ¡Joder! Ahora sí que me di fuerte en la cabeza y estaré a punto de despertar en cualquier momento. Ajá, sí como no, y un duende vendrá con su olla de oro.

_Inhala, exhala_, me repetía mentalmente varias veces. Mis sueños no se hacen realidad y esto es más que un sueño, de eso estoy segura. ¿Cómo diablos la realidad se volvió fantasía? Me senté recostando en lo que sigue de la montaña tratando de asimilar todo. El joven ese se me hacía muy familiar. ¡Claro! Si es el _sireno_ de mis sueños, aquel que jugaba conmigo todas las veces que me dormía. Era muy hermoso. No obstante, lo que más me gustaba era el amor que me profesaba; siempre jugaba conmigo, y ahora resulta que es real.

Mi padre decía que mi madre soñó con él desde pequeña, puesto que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Aunque, ¿cómo sabían que era su compañero de vida por un simple sueño? No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, mi padre también tenía sus aires de misterio de vez en cuando.

¿Qué debo hacer? Yo lo quiero a él y a nadie más, eso me dice mi corazón. Pero, ¿cómo carajos podré ir al océano y respirar bajo el mar sin morirme en el intento?

Tendré que buscar una solución desde ya.

Isabella Swan no se rinde, encontraré a mi siren… eh... Tritón, creo que se les dice. Sí, ese tritón es mío.

Vagué por el pueblo después de bajar de la montaña del acantilado _Pico de Viuda_. Cerré la tienda toda la tarde y me encerré en mi habitación tratando de pensar qué hacer. Yo lo quería, pero ¿qué consecuencias habría de estar con un ser que no vive con los pies sobre la tierra? Él es un ser del océano que va y viene cuando le apetece.

Me levanté a regañadientes porque mi estómago no dejaba de protestar por comida, me preparé una rebana de pan con queso y un vaso de leche de cabra. La noche era fría, y se aproximaba una tormenta con tanto ventarrón que sacudía las caracolas colgadas en la puerta de entrada.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en los cielos, causando que las ventanas se abrieran de par en par, dejando entrar al viento con la lluvia, las velas se apagaron dejándome a oscuras, no podía cerrarlas con la fuerza del viento, empujé un poco más haciendo presión, hasta que le puse el pestillo para que cerraran.

_Isabella…_

Me tensé, no podía ser mi nombre, ¿no? El viento siempre juega con las mentes de las personas. Me giré para terminar de comer.

_Ven, yo te cumpliré todos tus sueños…_

¡Joder! No creo que sea el viento que hable. Mejor ignorar que hacer caso.

_**Toc, toc, toc.**_

La puerta sonó con varios golpes y mi mente se decidía entre abrir o no. Al final no me quedó de otra que abrir la puerta a tan insistentes golpes.

Una anciana, envuelta en harapos y mojada de pies a cabeza en el frío de la noche que no dejaba de temblar, me miró con sus ojos azules y su cara arrugada.

―¡Jesús! Señora, entre. ¿Cómo puede andar sola y mojada a esta hora de la noche, y más con una tormenta como esta? ―La tomé de la mano haciéndola pasar, ella jadeó de sorpresa.

Cerré la puerta, ella se hallaba parada detrás de mí, mirándome. Estaba mojando el piso.

―Espere aquí, iré a buscar algunas toallas secas y algo de ropa de mi difunta abuela que de seguro le quedaran muy bien. ―Sonreí mientras le acercaba una silla de madera―. Siéntese aquí.

La dejé sola, encendí una vela para iluminar la salita y otra para ir a mi cuarto en busca de algunas cosas. Prendí el fuego de la chimenea y en la cocina coloqué una olla de agua caliente para que la anciana se bañara y quitara el frío del cuerpo, no le fuera a dar una pulmonía.

Tomé las toallas y me acerqué a ella, la anciana estaba sentada en la silla, observando lo que la tenue luz de la vela le permitía. Le tendí la toalla, la tomó y se secó la cara.

―Le estoy preparando un baño con agua caliente, solo espere cinco minutos, señora. ―Agarré otra silla y me senté en frente de ella―. ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella me miró y sonrió con su poca dentadura.

―Lumina, querida ―dijo.

―Hermoso nombre, señora. ―En eso sonó la olla hirviendo.

Me levanté de la silla y fui con la olla hasta la tina con agua caliente, con mi mano comprobé la temperatura y estaba perfecta.

Encendí una tercera vela dejándola en el buró con dos toalla y la ropa para la señora, el jabón lo puse a su alcance por si se le hacía difícil alcanzarlo. Ya todo listo volví a la sala para llamar a la señora.

―Su baño está listo, ahí tiene todo para asearse y tiene ropa limpia y seca que es más o menos de su talla. Después le daré un poco de té y algo de pan para comer ―le dije sonriendo, mientras la guiaba al cuarto de baño.

La dejé sola en el baño, fui a preparar el té y en un plato algo de pan con queso y leche de cabra para ella, quizás no ha probado bocado en todo el día. Pobre viejita, al menos yo le daré una cama para dormir y algo de comer mientras permanezca en mi casa o decida irse por su voluntad.

_Todos tus deseos se harán realidad…_

El plato se me cayó al suelo.

Otra vez esa voz.

Ya me estoy asustando un poco, jamás en mi vida había escuchado voces y ahora resulta que veo a un loco sexy que creía que se iba a suicidar y se desata una cadena de cosas extrañas empezando con las voces macabras. _Isabella, estás mal de la cabeza_. Debería dormir un poco y tal vez ya me encuentre un poco mejor en la mañana.

_¿Por qué dudas, querida? Puedo hacer realidad tus deseos…_

―¿Quién eres…? ―Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

Nada.

Sabía que me estaba volviendo loca.

En eso salió la anciana vestida con un vestido rosado con marrón. Su pelo canoso amarrado en una coleta le caía hasta la cintura, me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios.

―Gracias, querida. Como recompensa por ayudarme, te daré algo a cambio ―me dijo.

―No necesito nada, señora. Venga y siéntese a comer. ―Le hice señas para que se sentara en la mesa―. Tome lo que desee.

Se sentó y empezó a comer.

Observé por la ventana de vidrios cuadrados la intensa tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera. ¿Cómo estaría él? Supongo que bien, ¿y si está solo? _Tonta, obvio que estará en compañía femenina, si es un tío hermoso._ Ese último pensamiento me hizo enfurecer al saber que él podía estar íntimamente con otra chica.

―Niña, debes cumplir tu destino, ya he terminado lo que he venido hacer aquí. ―Se levantó convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer―. Mi forma varía dependiendo las situaciones, mi niña. Yo soy la bruja del mar, la protectora de la princesa de los siete mares, has probado tu honor tendiéndome una mano. Te concederé el deseo que más anhela tu corazón.

No podía moverme de mi sitio. Una anciana casi desvalida pasa a ser una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Magia? ¿Deseo? ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando esta lunática? De seguro es otra alucinación mía, me moriré joven y loca y de seguro me encerrarán en un calabozo para locos.

Estaba flotando en medio de mi sala-cocina y me miraba, ¿qué deseo me iba a cumplir, si ni siquiera podía moverme mucho menos hablar? Ahora sí que la batearon de _Home Run;_ estoy a punto de un colapso mental en medio de mi cocina.

―Cuando despiertes de tu sueño, te encontrarás con tu deseo ya cumplido y tendrás tres días antes de que vuelvas a ser una humana de nuevo. Te esperan unas pruebas más, así que estate atenta a lo que viene, porque nada es lo que parece. Suerte, niña, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. ―Sin más desapareció recitando unas palabras inentendibles.

La casa quedó en un silencio absoluto, seguía estática en mi lugar y sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

Di un paso y traté de rodear la mesa, cuando me desmayé y la oscuridad me arrastró.

**Continuará…**

**Nota (LEER): CHICAS MI BETA TANTO COMO YO ESTAMOS EN LA UNI Y LOS ESTUDIOS NOS ESTAN MANTANDO POR ASI DECIRLO ES MI PRIMER AÑO EN ODONTOLOGIA Y ESTOY SOLO CON UNA SEMANA DESTRUIDA YA QUE ES TODO EL DIA Y SACO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR CUANDO PUEDO :/ ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAP Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO. SALUDOS.**


End file.
